If Luna Lovegood Was Head Girl
by Masque31
Summary: Just a list of things Luna would do if she was Head Girl!
1. Wacky Passwords

**My first plot idea for months and it's a minor list!! **

**Disclaimer: As you may have gathered, I'm not JK Rowling, therefore Harry Potter is not mine :'( **

**If Luna Lovegood Was Head Girl... **

Passwords to Gryffindor Tower:

1) Blibbering Humdinger

2) Gurdyroot

3) Gulping Plimpies

4) Crumple Horned Snorkack

5) Nargles

6) Wrackspurt

7) Billywig

8) Heliopaths

9) Rotfang Conspiracy

10) Rufus Scrimgeour Is A Vampire

**The End! Next, Menus.... **


	2. Nonsense Menus

**Wow! I didn't think I'd get such a big response!! **

**Disclaimer: As you may have gathered, I'm not JK Rowling, therefore Harry Potter is not mine :'( **

**If Luna Lovegood Was Head Girl...**

The Gryffindors scratched their heads in confusion. What was the new password? Gurdy something? No, that was last week. Hmm.... had to be something completely wacky and made up.

"Can't anyone remember?" whined a First year.

"I'd like to see you try and memorise her ridiculous passwords!" replied a Sixth year. The First year pouted.

"This is hopeless! What was the password? Can't you just let us in?!" Howled someone else.

By now, the whole house had gathered in front of the portrait, begging, threatening, pleading, whining.

"What is going on?" Finally the Head Boy, Rolf Scamander had arrived to see the block up. 50 people all started to talk at once.

"Enough! You?" he pointed at the same whiny First Year.

"Well, our illustrious Head girl decided to make up complete nonsense for passwords and now we've all forgotten! Do you know?"

"Ermmm..... no." was the only thing Rolf said.

"Oooh! Hello everyone! Why are you all out here?" Came a dreamy voice.

"Luna, can you tell everyone the passwords so they can get in please?" asked Rolf, rubbing his temples.

"Sure! It's umm..... Rotfang? No..... Snorkack? Errr....."

"Well?"

"I think I forgot."

"LUNA!!!"

**Menu for Monday**

**Starter: **Fried Nargles with Gurdyroots

**Main Course: **Gulping Plimpies Soup

**Dessert: **Wrackspurt Ice cream

**The End! Hmm.... what next....? Any ideas people?**


	3. Crazy Events

**Little message: I AM fully aware that Luna is in Ravenclaw, but as Head Girl (I think), she would have the duty of changing passwords and setting menus!**

**Disclaimer: As you may have gathered, I'm not JK Rowling, therefore Harry Potter is not mine :'( **

**If Luna Lovegood Was Head Girl...**

The Senior House Elf scratched his bald head in confusion as he peered at the new menu he'd just received.

"Who sent this?" he asked the panting House Elf next to him.

"Miss Lovegood, Sir!"

The Senior Elf's confusion cleared. NOW it made sense!

"Well, our Master's bidding is our highest law, find these ingredients, Pinky!"

"At once! Um.... how?"

"Uhh..... Ask her for a Gurdyroot then err....ask her where to get them!"

* * *

"And now, my young pupils, it is time to eat!"

'Finally,' thought Ginny Weasley, already tasting the roast potatoes, the succulent chicken and the- ehh? What was this stuff?

Purple liquid had appeared in the dish nearest to her and was already giving off a repugnant odour. Ginny glanced around. People seemed to be trying it. She took up her spoon, lowered it into the soup and gulped it down before she thought about it. The taste of burning toast filled her mouth, followed by a tinge of cabbage. It was like Anti-Amortentia, a liquid that gave out disgusting smells and tastes. Now, people had started to gag and spit out the food. Only one person seemed to be enjoying the new menu. Guess who? Yes, it was VOLDEMORT!!!!!! Just kidding! Luna Lovegood was sitting, sipping soup delicately while her housemates looked at her in horror.

"Well it's quite nice once you've got over the taste of burned toast and cabbage," she said brightly.

'Curse Luna and her menus,' thought Ginny.

* * *

Planned Social Events:

- Bring And Fly Sale

- Hug a Wrackspurt day

- Plimpie Fishing Competition

- Quibbler sale

- Spectrespecs fittings

- Moon frog Spotting

- Umgubular Slashkilter Information Day

- Touch An Aquavirius Maggot Day

**The End!!! Ta- DA!!! Next, I'm taking Luna Malfoy's Idea :D ^_^**


	4. Little Surprises

**Dedicated to slytherinslut13!! **

**Disclaimer: As you may have gathered, I'm not JK Rowling, therefore Harry Potter is not mine :'( **

**If Luna Lovegood Was Head Girl...**

The notice was now up in the Common rooms and Hufflepuff house was just waking up as a scream echoed to the dorms. The whole House thundered down to see a miniature third year hyperventilate at a bright green notice:

Planned Social Events:

- Bring And Fly Sale

- Hug a Wrackspurt day

- Plimpie Fishing Competition

- Quibbler sale

- Spectrespecs fittings

- Moon frog Spotting

- Umgubular Slashkilter Information Day

- Touch An Aquavirius Maggot Day

"What the hell???" Said a prefect "I'm not going to those!!" She was turning away when a foot note caught her eye.

**P.S Attendance is compulsory!**

The Prefect gulped. "Attendance is.....c...c...compulsory??" The crowd started moaning and groaning and pleading.

"RIGHT!!! Everyone, UPSTAIRS TO BED!!!"

"Why?"

"Hopefully she'll think we're all dead and won't make us go!"

"Good plan."

And so, Hufflepuff house went bravely back to bed.

**The End!!! Ta- DA!!! Next, I'm taking Luna Malfoy's Idea :D ^_^ In the next chapter because there shall be no warning ;D**


	5. Tasteful Decor

**Final chapter I'm afraid!! **

**Disclaimer: As you may have gathered, I'm not JK Rowling, therefore Harry Potter is not mine :'( **

**If Luna Lovegood Was Head Girl...**

Screams of horror rose up from the Ravenclaw Common Room.

'Please let everything be normal...... please make sure nothing weird happened... please, please, plea-' Violetta Simmons squeezed her eyes shut in her bed and prayed.

"Vi? I think you'd better see this!!!" Reluctantly she put on her dressing gown and plodded downstairs to the Common Room. Or rather the nightmare it had turned into.

"What the f-?"

First thing you would notice about it was the colour. The most puke coloured green you could find in Homebase with the palest, most sickening shade of pink you could think of. Not a nice combo. Then, there was the fact that every single item in the room was now suspended in air and floating about bumping into each other and people. Oh, and there were Cornish pixies everywhere.

'Am I dreaming?' thought Vi, pinching her arm. Nope, real. Why her? Just why? Just then the noticeboard sailed by with a new announcement. Vi ripped the piece of paper of it and began to read.

_Dear Fellow Hogwartians,_

_You may wonder why your Common Rooms are like this. Well, you see, the colours I have chosen, the floating furniture and the Cornish pixies attract the gentle Billywig to bless us with their amazing powers of-_

'OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG She's insane OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG.'

"LUUUUUNAAAA LOOOVEEEGOOOOOOOD!!!!"

**The End :D Hope you enjoyed xxx**


End file.
